


We Can Do This...Right?

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, Chelsea LFC, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Sibling Bonding, making it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Sequel to Hurt and PainJust months after Ashlyn cheated on Natalie and for them to get back together, the biggest test comes along for the duo.Natalie playing soccer for Chelsea LFC.Can they make it work or will something crumble the foundation that they rebuilt?





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie packs her suitcase with clothes and can buy more when she gets to England. She grabs a few sweatshirts and packs them into her suitcase. She puts the cover on the suitcase and realizes that it's slightly too full.

"Hmph. What to do, what to do." Natalie softly said to herself then snaps her finger in reaization and looks at the door.

"Allie, Noah. Can you guys come in here for a minute please?" Natalie said and the two kids run into the room.

"What's going on?" Allie asked.

"Hop up onto the suitcase." Natalie sits Noah down and Allie sits next to him and Natalie closes the suitcase.

"Thank you." Allie holds out her hand and Natalie looks at her.

"One dollar." Allie said and Natalie can't help but chuckle.

"Nice try."

"Rats."

"But if you convince Momma for every time you help her with diapers."

"I'm not that dumb." Natalie laughs and Ashlyn walks into the room with Adam in her arms.

"Come on you two. Mommy needs to finish packing." Ashlyn said.

"I'll be down in a few minutes guys for movie night. Go pick out a movie and Allie, if he chooses Cars, please don't get into an argument with your brother." Natalie said then kisses Noah's cheek and helps him down.

"Ok." Allie said and she and Noah head downstairs. The forward walks into the bathroom and squats down to see if she should pack tampons or not. She clicks her tongue inside her mouth and decides not to, citing she'll buy them in England.

"Nat?" Ashlyn asked after she walks back in alone after putting Adam in the mobile swing in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"You know I can send some stuff to you if you need it, right?"

"I know. Some stuff I can't take with me because of Custom laws or something to that nature and I want to make sure nothing gets taken. Plans for holidays."

"We're spending Thanksgiving here in Florida with my family then flying for Christmas to see you and the twins and we are all flying back together for training camp and to get Allie and Noah back at school." Natalie walks out of the bathroom with her toothbrush and makeup kit.

"You expecting to have dinner with the Duke and Duchess?" Ashlyn asked.

"You never know. I am living across the street from Kensington Palace."

"Oo, fancy."

"And 'Hamilton' is opening in London in November, so they want me to make an appearance as one of the co-creators." Natalie puts her toothbrush in her suitcase then looks at her wife.

"I'm coming back for camps." Natalie said.

"I know. It's just -- after what we went through with the cheating, you're going to do better things without me, Allie and Noah." Natalie hears the emotion in her wife's voice and already feels her heart breaking, but she needs to better her game and gain confidence back in soccer.

"Baby, come here." Ashlyn walks over and they tenderly kiss a few times.

"I'm going to skype with you every single day. Twice if I have to. I almost lost you once and I can't lose you again. So...I need you to promise me that you're going to be here waiting when the twins and I come back."

"You know I will and I promise to be here when you, Adam and Nicole get back."

"Mommy." Noah said.

"The kids are waiting." They kiss again then head downstairs for movie night.

The following day, the married couple sit down on the couch in their therapist office and Ashlyn strokes her thumb on her wife's knee.

"So, tomorrow is the big day. The day Natalie and the twins leave for England. But the progress you two have made since coming here has been remarkable." He said.

"I'm just worried." Natalie said and Ashlyn looks at her.

"Why are you worried?" Ashlyn asked her.

"I know we talked last night, but what if -- just hear me out." Ashlyn nods.

"What if she does the same thing again like she did back in April? What if you are tired of waiting for me and you leave?"

"Now this is definitely the biggest test. And I don't need to hear your response Ashlyn. Instead of verballing responding, make the decision while Natalie is gone on what you should do and not do and the biggest decision is whether or not you are going to be there when Natalie gets back."

After dropping off Allie and Noah at school, Ashlyn drives Natalie and the twins to the airport to meet up with Xander, Quinn and AJ, who is also going to England since Xander is playing on loan for Chelsea as well. Once Natalie is checked in and has the boarding passes to New York, she walks over to Ashlyn and the twins as Ashlyn has them in the bjorns and Xander walks over as well with his family.

"You ready sis?" Xander asked as they help get the bjorns on Natalie.

"Yeah. You...I will call as soon as we land." Natalie said to her wife as tears fill up her eyes.

"Keep an eye on her, Xan. She's going to need you." Ashlyn said to her brother in law as they hug.

"You know I will." Ashlyn wipes away a tear on her wife's face after hugging Quinn.

"I love you." Natalie whispered.

"I love you too." They tenderly kiss and Ashlyn kisses the twins heads then watches most of her heart walk away to security. When she doesn't see them anymore, the goalkeeper pulls down her sunglasses and heads out as tears fill up her eyes.

Inside Heathrow a few hours later, Natalie changes the twins diapers inside the bathroom as she is on the phone.

"I'm changing Adam's diaper right now after changing Nicole's." Natalie said then buttons up the onesie and puts back on his pants then picks him up.

"Did they do ok on the flight?" Ashlyn asked as she sits down on the couch.

"They did. They mostly slept, so they will adjust just fine with the time change. How are the kids?" Natalie asked as she rejoins Xander and Quinn and Xander takes Adam then they head to Customs.

"They're good. Allie has her soccer tournament tomorrow." Natalie sighs.

"I knew I forgot about something."

"Don't worry about it. She said that she's going to play for you."

"Well good. Just a quick stop through Customs then on our way to the house. We can do this, right?"

"Yes, we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see happening in this story?


	2. Chapter 2

ChelseaLFC: We're really excited for F Natalie Harris joining us

In the picture is Natalie in the full Chelsea uniform with her usual blue headband on her head.

ChelseaFC: And we have her brother on the men's team...F Xander Cabot

Ashlyn retweets the posts, along with Orlando Pride, Orlando Lions and the national teams. She quietly sighs then the skype call starts ringing and she answers the call and smiles.

"Hi Momma. Mommy let me use the computer all by myself." Ashlyn can't help but laugh as she sees Adam smiling on the monitor then Natalie lowers him.

"Hi. How's London?" Ashlyn asked.

"Wet. It's raining right now, so Xander thought a movie day with the kids would help. Where's Allie and Noah?" Natalie asked.

"Hey kids? Mommy's online."

"Mommy!" Natalie smiles and Noah appears first then Allie and both of them talk at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time. I'm getting a migraine." Ashlyn said.

"Aunt Alex and Uncle Servando came over to watch the Manchester game." Allie said.

"They did?" Natalie asked.

"Uh huh. When are you coming home for good?"

"January. We're flying back with you guys, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Did you get your homework done?"

"Not all of it."

"You know the deal honey. Go finish your homework."

"Go help your brother with his letters as well." Ashlyn said and the kids walk over to the dining room table and Ashlyn looks at her wife.

"I saw the email for next camp. Why aren't you on the roster?" Ashlyn asked her.

"I need to prepare for my first match next week, which is also the same week as camp. And I still want to strangle Krieger every time I see her, so some time away from the team may help lessen that feeling."

"I wish you were going."

"Me too, but you guys are going to be ok. Speaking of which, did you talk to the kids school about having them miss school when we had to be at camp?"

"I did and as long as Allie does her homework, it's ok."

"Natalie's not coming?" Carli asked Ashlyn the night before the first day of camp.

"No. She has a match tomorrow afternoon that she's starting in and I promised her that I would watch."

"Hey guys? Viewing party tomorrow." Carli said to the team.

"What match?" Mallory asked.

"Natalie's first match with Chelsea." The team knew Natalie was coming to camp, but not until later in the camp since they wanted to surprise Ashlyn.

Natalie puts on her uniform for the first time and takes a deep breath then goes and lines up with the starters. In Utah, the team sits in the conference room with Noah sitting in Ashlyn's lap and the goalkeeper having her arm around Natalie's mini me as they watch the match.  
Natalie nutmegs a defender for Liverpool and shoots the ball 40 yards from the goal and makes the goal.

"Amazing goal for the US superstar." The team is cheering inside the conference room.

The next day, Natalie walks into the hotel room where Allie and Noah were hanging out with A-Rod's and Sydney's sons and hands the twins to the team nanny while the team is at workouts in the gym before the night training.

"Mommy." Noah said then wraps his arms around Natalie as Allie hugs her too.

"Hi guys."

"Momma said that you weren't coming." Allie said.

"I had to make Momma think I wasn't coming. Besides, I get to see you two." Natalie checks her phone.

From Derek:  
Your keeper is on her way

From Nat:  
STALL HER!

"Guys, pretend you never saw me." Natalie said as she takes the twins.

"Ash, wait up." Derek said and Ashlyn looks at him.

"What's up?" Ashlyn asked.

"So, Orlando maybe trying to trade for Denise for her to come play for Orlando."

"Really? That's so cool. I know Natalie would be extremely happy to have Denise as her teammate again."

"I was hoping you could help me with something. With my anniversary coming up in January, I was hoping to get Denise this." Ashlyn looks at the picture and Natalie tiptoes away from the room and into Jill's room that the head coach is allowing her to use until she surprises her wife that night.

"She's going to love it." Ashlyn said.

As the team trains that evening, Ashlyn sees Derek hugging someone. When he pulls back from the hug, she recognizes the person and slowly smiles.

"Water break." Jill called out. Ashlyn sprints over and barrel hugs Natalie, who loses her footing, but gets it back.

"Oof. Hi." Natalie said with a chukle as she holds her wife for the first time in weeks.

"What are you doing here?" Ashlyn asked.

"I left at six this morning, London time. Been hiding out at the hotel with the kids. Surprise."

"Wait, you said that you weren't coming." Ashlyn said to her wife.

"I had Jill pretend to let you know that I wasn't coming when in fact I was. You think I was missing camp?"

"I'm just glad you're here." Ashlyn wraps her arms around her wife again and Natalie relaxes in her wife's arms.

"This is the feeling that I have missed." Natalie softly said to her wife.

"Me too." They peck their lips together then Natalie looks at her friend.

"Derek?" Natalie asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me out." Ashlyn looks at him.

"You jerk!" Ashlyn said then smacks his shoulder as he laughs.

"I had to do something." He said as Natalie looks at Ali. Ashlyn tugs her wife's hand and Natalie looks at her.

"Relax. I haven't hung out with her since you left." Ashlyn softly said.

"I believe you." Natalie replied then hugs teammates.

"Oh and Ash?" Carli asked.

"Yeah?" Ashlyn asked.

"We all knew Natalie was coming."

"You all suck." They laugh then Ashlyn wraps her arms around her wife and kisses her cheek. Ali looks away from the duo and Natalie notices, but doesn't call her out on it. When the team has to get back to training, Ashlyn kisses her wife then jogs back to the pitch.

"I'm heading back to the hotel to spend time with my older two kids." Natalie said to Derek.

"See you later, Nat." He said then Natalie walks away.  
Ashlyn arrives back at the hotel room and sees her wife sleeping, along with Allie and Noah in the other bed. She changes into her pajamas and climbs into the bed. She snuggles up behind her wife and kisses her shoulder then falls asleep soon after.

When the second match ends in Atlanta, Natalie and the twins hop on a flight to London the following morning around six and without saying goodbye to Ashlyn, Allie and Noah. Ashlyn reads the letter from Natalie on the flight to Orlando as Allie and Noah are watching a movie on Ashlyn's tablet. The goalkeeper is silently fuming.  
Xander picks up his sister, niece and nephew at Heathrow and takes Adam from his sister.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Don't ask, ok?"

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey sis?" Xander asked Natalie a week after she came home from training camp.

"Yeah?" Natalie is changing Adam's diaper and buttons up the onesie after putting him in a new diaper then puts him in pants and a longsleeved shirt.

"What happened at camp?"

"Not much." Natalie said, hoping he would drop the subject.

"I'll drop it for now, but Ashlyn's been calling me, Quinn and Crystal."

"I'll call her later." Natalie picks up Adam and kisses his cheek then places him in the stroller with his sister.

"I'm going over to the park since the kids have been couped up."

"Ok." Natalie heads out. She makes it to the public gardens at Kensington Palace and lays out a blanket and puts the twins on it then sits with them. She looks at them and takes a picture of them then lays down on the blanket and strokes Nicole's nose.

"Having you two here makes this experience more memorable." Natalie said to the twins as they chew on their stuffed animals. Adam does his baby babble and blows a raspberry.

"Lovely." Natalie said with a chuckle then wipes away the drool off of his chin.

"Hello." Natalie sits up then stands up and curtsies when the Duke and Duchess walk over with their children.

"Your Highnesses. I can leave if you want me to." Natalie said as she shakes their hands.

"No, no. It's perfectly alright for you to be here. We heard you were out here and decided to join you." William said.

"Please." The Royal Family joins her and they all get to know each other. With Natalie, of course, inviting the Royal couple to opening night of 'Hamilton' as her guests, which they graciously accepted. William holds Nicole in his arms and the baby falls asleep as Kate takes pictures of the children and the interaction of WIlliam and Natalie with the kids.

Ashlyn sees Natalie online on Skype and video calls her. A few moments later, the call is answered and it's Xander on the line.

"Where's Natalie?" Ashlyn asked.

"She took the twins out for a walk to the public gardens across the street. Nice to see you too, by the way."

"Sorry. It is nice to see you, Xan."

"What happened at camp?" Ashlyn sighs and rubs her face.

"I flirted with Lynn and she asked me out to dinner and stupid me said yes. Natalie opened the door to the hotel room as Lynn was kissing me, but I pushed Lynn off. Haven't spoken to Natalie since."

"Doesn't Allie and Noah have fall break coming up?"

"Yeah."

"Fly out here with Allie and Noah. It would be nice to see my other niece and nephew."

 _"And over in Kensington, US soccer player Natalie Harris got a once in a lifetime opportunity to spend time with the Duke and Duchess outside their Kensington Palace with their children, along with two of her children. Harris is currently playing on the Chelsea soccer team as she has duties with the national team, and an invitation to the London premiere of the hit musical 'Hamilton' was extended to the Royal Couple, with they graciously accepted. And there's been talks of Kate Middleton and Natalie Harris working together on domestic violence in Britain. That's pretty cool to see."_ Ashlyn hears and sees pictures of Natalie, Adam and Nicole with the Royal Family and she plans the trip.

Two weeks later, Natalie walks over to the fence after the match and sees Ashlyn, Allie and Noah waiting with Ashlyn having the twins in the bjorns.

"Mommy." Noah said and jumped over to the fence into Natalie's arms.

"Hi honey. You being a good boy for Momma?" Natalie asked as she holds him.

"Yeah. We flew all the way here."

"Really? I thought you came by boat."

"Nope." She smiles and kisses his cheek then sets him back over the fence and rubs Allie's head.

"Nice job, Mom." Allie said.

"Thanks. I need to change."

The family arrives home and the older kids take off their jackets.

"Guys, get ready for dinner." Xander said.

"Oh please tell me you're not cooking." Natalie said and Ashlyn hold back a laugh, along with Quinn.

"No, I'm doing the cooking." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"And what is wrong with my cooking?" Xander asked as Natalie and Ashlyn place the twins in the playpen.

"Xan, your make pancakes that is still liquid in the middle, your burnt boiling water, which I had no idea you could do until you did it. Not to mention I had to repair the wall after the small grease fire. Let's face it little brother, you inherited Mom's cooking abilities." Natalie said then walks to the bedroom and Ashlyn follows her. The goalkeeper grabs her wife's hand and pulls Natalie into her and they kiss. They slowly pull back and look at each other then Natalie walks over to the dresser to put on different clothes.

"Natalie, what is it going to take for you to forgive me?" Ashlyn asked.

"You being here with the kids for fall break is a start." Natalie said. Ashlyn walks over and kisses her shoulder.

The following day, Natalie poses for a picture with Ashlyn, HAO and Crystal with all of them with smiles on their faces as they sit on the couch in Natalie's home while Allie, Noah and AJ are playing as the twins nap and the ladies are watching a soccer game on TV.

NatalieHarris19: The gals are hanging out in London!

heatheroreilly: Missed hanging out with these peeps

"So, when do you guys play against each other?" Ashlyn asked.

"On Friday actually. We're playing at Arsenal. Xan has a match on Saturday against Machester United at Old Trafford." Natalie said.

"'OH IT'S IN! NATALIE CABOT HAS SAVED USA'S LIFE!'" HAO said.

"London Olympics. Semifinals against Canada. The last thirty seconds of double overtime." Crystal said.

"That was possibly the mosted adrenaline rush I had ever felt my entire life. It was Abby, Alex and myself in the box and all three of us jumped at the same time when you kicked it and I somehow out jumped them and got the ball passed Erin's fingertips. The ball just missed the crossbar and her gloves and I, to this day, cannot believe that it went in. After the match, Dad looks at me and was like, oh yeah. This is definitely my child." Natalie said and they chuckle.

"Didn't you go on a huge press tour?" HAO asked.

"God yes. I think I did...10 interviews in one week. There was one day I did the Today Show, Live with Kelly and Michael, taped an interview for Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, went to Connecticut and did a quick interview with ESPN then went back to New York and did three local tv stations at the same time. After my last interview with Good Morning America, I was exhausted and I had a match that night for Rutgers. Oh come on. He wasn't offsides." Natalie said and Allie, Noah and AJ walk into the room.

"Mom, can we watch too?" Allie asked.

"Of course honey." Noah climbs into Natalie's lap and snuggles up to her. The soccer player kisses her son's forehead as she holds him close and Ashlyn takes a picture of the duo.

ashlyn_harris: Noah's getting his snuggles on with Mommy

Xander and Quinn agreed to watch the kids the final night of Ashlyn's, Allie's and Noah's trip so Natalie and Ashlyn go out to dinner in London. After dinner, they take a ride on the London Eye. Ashlyn stands behind Natalie and interlaces her fingers with her wife's on the railing as they look at London lit up at night.

"The last time we were in London, we broke up." Natalie said with a tremor in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise." Ashlyn softly said. Natalie doesn't say anything about the promise because she knows that a lot of promises are going to be broken in one way or in other.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn tucks in Allie and Noah in their beds after arriving back from London when the doorbell rings. She walks down the stairs, turns on the porch light, and opens the door to reveal Ali.

“Hey.” Ali said.

“What are you doing here?” Ashlyn asked as Ali walks into the house.

“I heard you came back from London. How was it?”

“It was good. Natalie and the kids are doing well.”

“Why don't we hang out anymore?”

“You know why.”

“I was your friend before she was your girlfriend and Natalie's not here.”

“No, but do you realize that she has cameras around the place for the kids protection when she and I went to training after she was cleared to play again? It's hooked up to her phone in London and she set it up before she moved here when she was still part of 'Hamilton'. Also, the doorbell outside has a built-in camera, so you possibly just woke up my wife in London.” In London, Natalie watches the interaction between them from her phone, worried that something was going to happen, and presses record.

“Is she always this anal?”

“No, it's called being a cop's daughter. Look, I'm tired and my kids are going to be up in six hours, so goodnight.” Ali nods and leaves the house with Ashlyn locking up the door, setting the alarm and walks over and looks at the camera.

“I know you're watching babe. I love you and I'll call you in a few hours.” Ashlyn blows a kiss then heads upstairs with Duke following her. Natalie ends the recording and sighs then rubs her face after putting her phone on the charger.

“I have got to start trusting my wife more.” Natalie softly said then sees Adam sitting up in his crib on the baby monitor and gets up since she knows that once one twin is awake, the other one is awake.

“Wait, what are you saying?” Ashlyn asked on the phone as she picks up toys in the living room and puts them in the toy box.

“I'm saying you should hang out with your friends since I'm the schmuck who is keeping you away from them.” Natalie said as she makes lunch for herself as the twins are napping and Xander, Quinn and AJ are away.

“Nat, I chose not to hang out with my friends because I'd rather be with Allie and Noah.”

“So, during the day while they're at school? What are you doing then?”

“Training with the Pride goalkeeping coach and Derek. Babe, if I ever blamed you for not letting me hang out with my friends then I am the biggest jerk on the planet.”

“True. I just...” Natalie rubs her forehead then sits down at the bar with her Gatorade and salad.

“What?”

“Do you remember New Year's Eve after we got back together in 2013?”

“Yeah, you came down to Florida and we went to a masquerade party. Why, did one of my friends say something to you?”

“One of them said that keep you away from them because I don't like them and that they're not good for you and I barely even know your friends.” Ashlyn sighs.

“I'll take care of it. How are Adam and Nicole?”

“They're napping right now. I forgot to mention, but I'm going to be home for Noah's birthday since we have training camp that week.”

“Ok, cool.”

Ashlyn walks over to her friends, who are hanging out on the beach.

“Ash! The wife finally let you free?” One of them said.

“Shut. Up. You do not get to speak about my wife like that to me. She told me what you guys said to her and believe me, I am seriously pissed off at all of you for not getting to know her.”

“Dude, chill out. She's from a rich family.”

“So? Do you know what she did? She wrote a Broadway hit musical that is opening in London very soon, won two Oscars for composing and songwriting, she has worked with Taylor Swift, Adele, Carrie Underwood, just to name a few. She didn't do it for the goddamn money. She did it because that's what she loves to do. She loves writing and creating music for herself and other people because it keeps her relaxed. Yes, she is a soccer player, but she knows that any day, soccer can end for her and she found another career outside of soccer. She is my wife and the other mother to my kids and when you talk shit about her, you crossed the line with me.” Ashlyn walks away from them and drives off to pick up Allie and Noah.

Natalie whistles for the music to stop during rehearsals of 'Hamilton', which it does and she picks up the microphone as she sits next to Tom and Alex, who flew in to see the progress of the production since opening day was in two weeks.

“Okay, amazing job all of you. I know this show is really difficult to learn and learning to rap, along with the singing and dancing and all the movements of the sets can be challenging. I'm going to call you by your character names. Angelica, when you start your rapping in 'Satisfied', you keep looking at Hamilton, but you need to be looking out here at the audience until Eliza pulls you away. Let me show you.” Natalie jogs up to the stage and puts on a headset.

“Let's do it from when Hamilton says Just you wait, just you wait to the end.” Natalie said to the orchestra.

“You got it.”

“Company, do the dance moves and sing where you need to sing, ok?”

“Yes ma'am.” They said. Tom records the moment on his phone then posts it on the 'Hamilton' page.

Natalie looks at her Twitter and sees so many mentions, likes and retweets from the 'Hamilton' post and she can't help but chuckle and retweets the video and replies to the tweet.

NatalieHarris19: I wasn't going to say no to this opportunity

Two weeks later, Natalie poses in front of the press outside the theatre for the opening of 'Hamilton' with Tom, Alex and Lin-Manuel, who flew out for the opening.

“I'm glad you came out here.” Natalie said to Lin as they walk to their seats.

“I wasn't going to miss this opportunity for anything. I heard the Duke and Duchess are coming.”

“They are and should be here any minute.” Everyone stands up and cheer as the Duke and Duchess walk into the theatre and joins Natalie, who curtsies as Lin-Manuel bows. At the end of the show, Lin-Manuel and Natalie walk onto the stage, making the audience and cast cheer. The duo looks at the Royal Couple again and he bows as she curtsies.

“Natalie and I are not going to keep you all, but we want to thank you all for being here tonight for the London opening of 'Hamilton'. It took a combined seven years for us to create the show that all of you just saw and from the bottom of our hearts, we cannot say how much this means to us, as Americans, to be doing this show for you all. Especially after what our countries have been through the last couple of months. Natalie, do you want to add in anything?” He asked and Natalie takes the microphone from him.

“We do want to thank the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge for taking time out of your extremely busy schedules for being here with us tonight. It means a lot for you both to come out here and support the show.” The audience cheers and the cast and creators leave the stage as the music starts playing.

“Momma?” Allie asked.

“What's up baby girl?” Ashlyn asked as they eat dinner.

“Are we going to see Mom at camp?”

“Of course. She's really excited to see the both of you. Aren't you excited to see her?”

“Yeah.” Noah said.

“I guess.” Allie said.

“Hey, why the long face?” Ashlyn asked Allie and taps the bottom of the child's chin.

“Why did she have to go?”

“Honey, Mom went through a lot since losing Papaw and Grandma Luce and her confidence for soccer fell. But you saw her play and you saw how great she was.”

“What if she gets traded to Sky Blue?”

“Where did you hear that?”

“I overheard Ali talking to Kelley last camp and Ali was trying to get Mom traded to Sky Blue. I don't want Mom to go.”

“Monkey, if Mom were to be traded, you know that I would asked to be traded to the same team so we could be a family together. The only reason why I didn't go to England was because Mom wanted to do this on her own and she didn't want to keep you and Noah from all of your friends. Ok?”

“Ok.”


	5. Chapter 5

On the flight to California for the last camp of the 2017 season, Natalie kisses the twins heads as they are awake. What her family doesn't know is that she's spending Thanksgiving with them for the twins first Thanksgiving. Once she gets through Customs, she sees Derek and hugs him then pushes the stroller.

“Glad to be back?” He asked as he grabs her suitcase.

“Yes. Ashlyn and the kids don't know that I'm spending Thanksgiving with them.”

“Hey, that's going to be great for the family.” They head to the team van and Natalie straps in the twins to their car seats while Derek puts away the suitcases, baby bags and stroller.

“I'm going to be here for two weeks then I'll be back...Thanks.” Natalie hangs up the phone as she walks into the team hotel as she pushes the stroller and Derek has her suitcase.

“Everything ok?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. My coach over in Chelsea making sure when to expect me back with the team.” Ashlyn walks over and the married couple tightly hug.

“I'm glad you're here.” Ashlyn softly said.

“Me too.” Ashlyn looks at the twins, who are sound asleep, then pecks her wife's lips.

“They fell asleep in the car.” Natalie softly said as Ashlyn pushes the stroller and she takes her suitcase.

“Mommy.” Noah said and Natalie hugs him as Ashlyn pushes the stroller into the hotel room and carefully lay the twins into the cribs.

“You need to be quiet since Adam and Nicole are sleeping.” Natalie whispered.

“Sorry.” Noah whispered back. She kisses his forehead and looks at Allie, who is working on homework, and walks over to her.

“You gonna give me a hug honey?” Natalie softly asked Allie.

“I'm going to work on my homework with Aunt Carli.” Allie said and Natalie looks at her wife.

“Hold it. I'll bring you.”

“Can Momma?” That stung Natalie and Ashlyn feels her heart breaking for her wife since their daughter was starting to turn against the forward.

“Sure.” Ashlyn softly said and they leave the room. Natalie sits on the bed and looks down at her lap when Noah snuggles up to her and she kisses his head.

“Do you wanna watch 'Cars'?” Natalie softly asked and he nods. She sets up the movie on her laptop and puts the headphones on Noah and he watches the movie as Ashlyn walks into the room and pulls her wife into the bathroom.

“What the hell is going on with my daughter?” Natalie softly asked her wife.

“She's trying to adjust to not having you home.” Ashlyn softly said.

“Horse feathers.”

“Horse feathers?”

“Shut up. Did something happen that got her like this?” Ashlyn rubs her face and leans against the sink.

“There's a rumor going around and Tom hasn't said anything about it.”

“What?”

“There's a possibility that you're being traded to Sky Blue. Along with Denise and Lizzie.” Natalie rubs her forehead in the bathroom and Ashlyn pulls Natalie towards her, but Natalie pushes her off.

“I need to talk to Krieger because I know this was her starting this rumor. She's just not going to stop, is she?” Natalie asked then walks out of the hotel room.

The hotel room door opens and Ali looks at Natalie, who looks at her.

“Would you like to come in?” Ali asked.

“No. I just have one thing to say to you. Back the fuck off my wife or I will tell everyone that it was you who almost destroyed my marriage. And stop telling everyone that I'm being traded because that is not going to happen.” Natalie said then walks back to her hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

“I'm going to see you guys really soon, ok?” Natalie said to Allie and Noah inside the airport. Xander had training camp in Orlando and is flying back with Natalie and the twins after spending Thanksgiving with them. Quinn and AJ are in Lima and are meeting up with them in DC to take the flight back with them.

“Ok.” Natalie kisses Noah's head and Allie's forehead. She stands up and hugs her wife, kisses her then start to walk to security.

“Mommy, don't go.” Allie said and Natalie turns around to see Allie running over. The forward squats down and Allie barrels into her.

“Hey, hey, hey. Look at me baby girl.” Natalie said and Allie looks at her and Natalie's heart breaks when she sees her daughter crying.

“I'm going to call every single day. When I see you in a couple of weeks in England, you and I are going to have one on one time. Ok?”

“Promise?”

“Of course I promise. I have to go ok?” Allie tightly hugs her mother.

“I love you baby girl.” Natalie said.

“I love you too Mommy.” Natalie tenderly kisses her forehead then stands up as Ashlyn wraps her arm around Allie. Natalie and Xander walk through security and sit down at the gate.

“You really don't want to go, do you?” He softly asked.

“No. But I have to.” Natalie said then places her head on her brother's shoulder.

JANUARY 2018

Natalie looks at her phone as she holds Adam in her arms and places him in the swing as she reads the article on her phone and sits down on the couch Ashlyn sits next to her and looks at her wife in the living room in England. They're packing and sending stuff back to Florida since they're leaving in three days to go back to the US for the start of the 2018 season.

“Honey, what is it?” Ashlyn asked and Natalie shows Ashlyn the article, but reads the title.

**Orlando Pride trades Natalie Harris**

Natalie places her chin in her hands as tears are in her eyes. Ashlyn puts down the phone and pulls Natalie into her.

“It's going to be ok.” Ashlyn softly said.

“I had to find out through social media. I am pissed.” Natalie said.

“Believe me, I am too.” Natalie sits up when she hears the kids walking towards them.

“Mom? You said that we could go to the museum.” Allie said.

“Right. Go get ready and let me change.” Natalie said then gets up and walks into the bedroom. She walks back out in a turtle neck and jeans and puts on her knee high boots as Allie zips up her winter jacket and puts on her winter hat.

“I get to hang out with the others? Sweet.” Ashlyn said and Natalie chuckles.

“We'll be back later.” Natalie said then kisses her wife and takes her phone.

“Bye Momma.” Allie said.

“Have fun baby girl.” Ashlyn said then Natalie and Allie head out while Natalie puts on her jacket.

The mother and daughter sit down across from each other in the restaurant after going to the museum and order lunch.

“Honey, let me ask you something.” Natalie said then looks at her daughter.

“What's up Mom?”

“How would you feel if we moved back to New York?”

“You got traded, didn't you?” Natalie nods.

“Does that mean Noah and I can't come with you to training camp anymore?”

“Not during the school year, but yes during the summer. You get to be around Grandma and Nannie more though.”

“Is Momma gonna be traded too?”

“That I don't know sweetie. But we still have our house in New York and you get to see all of your friends back home though.”

“Are we going back to New York from here or to Orlando?”

“Orlando because you are finishing out the school year, ok?”

“Ok.”

That night, as everyone sleeps, Ashlyn is on the phone in the living room and places her chin on her knee.

“How's Natalie handling it?”

“She finally settled down for the night. She's...she's extremely pissed off that Tom didn't call her that she was traded.” Ashlyn said.

“Believe me, I am pissed that he didn't her that courtesy call to give her the heads up that she's being traded to Sky Blue.”

“I know. We're flying back to Orlando in a couple of days. Luckily, she talked to KO and KO said that the house was ready for her. Denise and Lizzie were also traded to Sky Blue as well.”

“Did she forgive Denise for what happened?”

“Eventually. I just...When I get home, I'm going to confront Tom and have me traded as well. I need to be with my wife and the kids want to be with Natalie.”

“Not surprised.”

“What am I supposed to do if the trade doesn't happen?”

“That's up to you, but when Natalie found out about the affair, she almost sat out the entire 2017 season from the NWSL to not give Orlando all the media attention on the team and the two of you.”

“I'll talk to her tomorrow. I should get some sleep. Thanks for listening Foudy.”

“You're welcome and I'll see you guys in California.”

“You got it.” Ashlyn said then hangs up the phone.

NWSL CHAMPIONSHIP GAME

“Hey Den.” Natalie said as Denise and Lizzie jog over to her for the championship match against Orlando in North Carolina and she fixes her headband. Natalie is the starting forward with Kelley while Lizzie and Denise are the starting midfielders and Ashlyn, who was traded on the last full day of trading for the NWSL, is the starting goalkeeper

“Let's do this and pound Krieger.” Natalie said to them.

“You got it.” The three friends fist bump then get to their positions and right away after the whistle is blown, Natalie steals the ball in the first pass of the game, making the crowd cheer. She nutmegs Ali and scores against Aubrey. The match goes into penalty kicks and Natalie silently gulps. Ashlyn places her hand on her wife's shoulder as they walk over to the goal.

“You got this, ok?” Ashlyn softly said and Natalie nods. The goalkeeper quickly kisses her forehead then jogs over to the net as Natalie joins the rest of her teammates. It's 4-4 in penalty kicks and if Natalie makes hers, Sky Blue wins. She catches the ball and sets it down the backs up and the place goes silent.

“Come on babe.” Ashlyn whispered as she squats down.

“You got this Nat.” Xander whispered from the stands with the family.

“Just smooth stroke it, Natalie. Left side, weak side.” Natalie hears in her head. The whistle is blown and Natalie kicks the ball. The ball feels like it's moving in slow motion for Natalie, but the ball flies past Aubrey and into the back of the net. The team runs over as everyone is cheering and Natalie jumps into her wife's arms, wrapping her legs around her wife's waist as the rest of the team joins in. The forward gets down and hugs Christie.

“This one was for you, Cap.” Natalie said to Christie, who was retiring after the match.

“Looks like you got your confidence back with soccer.” Christie said with a smile.

“I did.” Natalie looks at Ashlyn, who looks over at her and winks.

“Congratulations Natalie and Christie.” Ali said and Natalie looks at her and Ali sticks out her hand.

“Put it away.” Natalie said then hugs her and she feels Ali hugging her back. The two of them pull back and the defender for Orlando walks away to the locker room.

“That was noble of you.” Christie said as they put on their champions shirt.

“I'm letting it go. I got my wife and kids, who need me more than me worrying about the next move Ali will make.” After the trophy presentation, Natalie and Ashlyn squat down and pose with their kids with the trophy with Natalie's hand on Adam's hips and Ashlyn's hands on Nicole's waist and Noah on Ashlyn's back and Allie on Natalie's back.

ashlynharris24: This moment is what I'm going to remember forever. This time last year, I almost lost my family after my cheating scandal came out, but I'm the luckiest woman in the entire world to have Natalie and the kids in my life and I am so glad that I asked to be traded to be with Natalie with Sky Blue. Now...it's time to prepare for CONCACAF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good place to end the story.


End file.
